La Ilusión de Hebradel
by mhartyn
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la aventura de Hebradel, un chico de 16 años que perdió al amor de su vida a causa de la maldad de Ferabel, el villano de esta historia. Hebradel decide internarse en un viaje hacia Infernia el cual es el territorio de Ferabel para ir en la búsqueda de una espada que puede devolver la vida, y así traer de vuelta a Arethea, la chica que ama.


**Capitulo Uno**

Era ya tiempo de buscar otra alternativa, se barajaban algunas hipótesis sobre como pudo ella haber muerto tan repentinamente, como si un vástago campo de rosas de repente fuera arremetido por el frío invierno, asi fue su partida, su ultimo esplendor, y mi locura no hacia mas que llegar hasta niveles estratosfericos, sin saber quien, sin poder ver mas allá de este mísero contexto, aquella persona que ame y tanto consideré a través del curso de mi efímera existencia cuyo sentido parecía tomar algún rastro de forma y de valor por medio de su pureza, belleza de sus labios, su figura rozando atrevida-mente toda perfección, porque personas tan espectaculares dejan este sombrío mundo tan pronto? Acaso la temerosa oscuridad envidiosa de este mundo hace todo en sus fuerzas para evitar que un rayo de luz se atenúe hasta morir? No poder haberle dicho todo lo que siento y pienso, daría mi ultimo suspiro solo para expresarle todo cuanto siento por ella, mi sentido de protección, ahora ya desvalorizado y destruido me consume como fuego abrazador, y su recuerdo, juro que no desaparecerá nunca de mi mente. La sostengo sobre mis brazos, su bella sangre me empapa y la muro sabiendo que este es sin duda el ultimo adiós.

Sentí una mano que se apoyaba en mi hombro, "puedes traerla de vuelta" dijo aquella voz desde atrás de mi, al voltear vi que era Rupert Lupin el mago encargado de la seguridad en el castillo y sus alrededores, con lagrimas en sus mejillas me dijo - "Se que eres joven y el dolor de perder al primer amor es indescriptible, pero debes considerar la esperanza y la fuerza por recuperar a un ser querido", "y que debo hacer para recuperarla?" dije yo, "Existen algunas fuerzas mas allá de nuestra imaginación, solo debes saber donde buscar y tener la valentía necesaria, y estar a la altura de las exigencias de esta aventura, claro, si la aceptas", sin dudarlo ni pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia el con una voz casi al borde del quebrantamiento "y que debo hacer?, hacia donde debo ir?" -"Debes estar mas que preparado para salir del confort y seguridad de nuestro pueblo"- ," incluso mas allá de los perímetros de la zona segura y llegar a los bordes de aquel lugar, que no puede ser mencionado", fue cuando un frío recorrió todos cuerpo - "Debo ir hasta infernia?" yo, como todos los respetables ciudadanos de nuestro pueblo Tormandia sabíamos muy bien, que ese lugar fue destituido hace ya mas de 500 años por la rebelión que tuvieron contra nuestro honorable reino a cargo de la mente detrás de todo el complot del ser mas corrompido por la maldad Ferabel, sujeto que fue desde sus inicios, empeñado en destruir todo lo relacionado a un verdadero amor fiel, transparente y dado a sacrificarlo todo, acostumbrado a entrar a dentro de nuestros limites con frecuencia para destruir. Entonces fue muy claro para mi, sabia que el y sus secuaces estaban detrás de todo lo acontecido, arremetieron contra un amor puro y sin reservas entre dos personas, ahora una no vera mas el rostro de su contra-parte juntada por el benévolo y a la vez cruel destino. Fue cuando consiente de la situación le pregunte a Rupert -"Que es lo que debo buscar, ademas quien querrá venir conmigo?" - "No temas por quien fuera a ir contigo, la lealtad todavía es una moneda corriente en nuestras tierras, y la amistad se hará presente, pero debes tener en cuenta que el objeto en cuestión no será fácil de conseguir, es una espada que no tiene la habilidad para cortar ni destruir, sino para unir lo que fue , para recrear lo que fue destruido, y revivir lo que fue muerto", al escuchar lo que el me dijo, no podía entender el porque de la existencia de aquella espada, y porque está allá, pero lo que si sabia muy bien era que no tenía otra manera de seguir viviendo mas que, intentar hacer lo que fuere por volverla a ver, estar con ella una vez mas, sentir su suspiro sobre mi rostro, y lo mas importante, que no quede en la impunidad el malvado acto de estos seres despreciables que se infiltraron con su oscuridad para invadir y corromper algo tan bueno, lo correcto y puro de nuestro reino sin ninguna consideración ante lo establecido por ley. Fue asi como decidí iniciar mi viaje, sin mas que mi determinación y todo el valor posible por Arethea , la dama a la cual entregue todo mi corazon y disposición para estar con ella por siempre, por el medio mas desafiante posible para cualquier hombre de Tormandia, y mucho mas para un joven de 16 años, Yo Hebradel voy entrar a infernia para tomar esa espada por la fuerza y por fuerza enfrentarme al mismo Ferabel, porque la fuerza del amor podrá contra todo.


End file.
